


The Divided Bride

by Evvienna



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Danger, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic Tricks, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Romance, Secrets, Sibling Rivalry, Wedding Night, Weddings, magic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Asgardian noblewoman is supposed to become married to Thor, son of Odin. But her heart belongs to someone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“But Mighty Allfather! You can´t ask that of me! Please, have a heart!”

My pleas started out loud and vehement but my voice broke soon. For hours had I been trying to reason with my king, but the more I argued and explained the louder and less forgiving he became.

Odin´s face turned dark red and he already commenced shouting at me but regained his composure and halted on the very brink. His voice sounded even more menacing as he now almost whispered, controlled, but forceful, his face very close to mine. “First, I do not ask, Milady, I command. Second, you are not in the position to bargain with your sovereign. You come of noble stock and will marry my son Thor. The festivities will be held in three days. My ears are deaf to further pleading. Leave. Now.”

 

“But my king…” Before I could renew my attempt to talk to Odin, he only huffed and pointed at the door, infuriated. “Enough! Out with you!” Fighting my tears, tears of helplessness and frustration, I dashed off out of the throne room, past guards and servants and hurried into the garden where I knew queen Frigga would be at this time of day. I had to talk to her. She had always been a confidant, a motherly friend and a sympathetic advisor, ever since I knew her. She would be able to counsel me, I was sure of it.

“My queen! Please, do you have some time for me? I need your advice.” Frigga smiled at me affectionately and reached out her arm in my direction. “My child was is it? You look terrible! Have you been crying?” Gratefully I took Frigga´s hand and placed a soft kiss on it. “My queen, I need your help. I was summoned to your husband, King Odin, and he unveiled his plans for me.” The queen sighed softly, a commiserating look on her elegant face. “I know all of it my child,“ she began mildly. “But if you are honest with yourself, you always knew that this day would come. A woman of your state cannot simply marry the man she loves. She must do as her family, and also her king, require of her. Odin sees you to be a suitable wife for Thor and he chose you for a number of good reasons.”

Frigga took my arm and we started strolling through the flourishing, deep green garden, the wind carried the scent of opened flowers and ripe fruit and the sun lay like a warm embrace on my shoulders. The queen´s voice calmed me so I let her proceed, though I knew what she was about to tell me. Within me though, my heart nearly ruptured from the truth it was holding inside.

“You have known my sons since you were a little girl; the three of you have played and fought together and always were best friends. Thor is a handsome young man, a bit of a hothead sometimes, but his heart is kind. And he always had a soft spot for you, followed your advice and was receptive to your words more than to any other´s. In addition, don´t forget that he will be king of Asgard one day. You as his wife will be queen then. So, you see my dove,” she turned to me and gracefully smiled, “Odin chose wisely. He picked a woman that would not only be a righteous, kind regina but also one that would guide his beloved son and make him very happy.”

Of course she was right. I loved Thor, as a trusted friend and a brother, though I had a few moments when my female curiosity let my glance rest a little while longer on those big, strong arms and those chiselled muscles. Also his smile was more than inviting at times, but never daring enough to let me take the final step that would have ended our friendship and started a love affair.

In a silent moment between my queen and me, I looked back and remembered.

Thor, Loki and me met when my family was invited to court for the first time, many years ago.

We became friends at first go; I liked Thor´s vociferous but charming, high-spirited bravado; but in quiet moments he was a kind, sanguine and affectionate boy. Loki otherwise, was different; he took part in Thor´s and mine games but always seemed to prefer competitions of the mind. What fascinated me about him was how inquisitive and well-read he was, how he always spurred me on to question things, to think outside the box. He always came up with the best ideas for pranks and mischief, and had, even at young age, a proper taste for danger. However, growing up, we went separate ways, the boys were trained to be kings, or at least Thor was and I lived my life with my family. I recalled and missed our time very often. When we met at festivities by chance, every now and then, we talked briefly, just the three of us, and remembered our childhood days fondly.

But things had changed. We were adults now, with different responsibilities and different lives.

“My queen, you know that I love Thor as the friend he is. He is close to my heart, I trust him with my life and I am sure he will make a just king one day. And though I see how handsome he is and how popular with many Ladies at court, I do not desire him as a man or as a woman desires her lover.” Frigga stopped, turned and faced me, observantly. “But that´s not all there is, right my child?” Feeling caught, I looked to the floor. “No, it is not.” She turned to me, waiting for a response. “If you want my advice child, you must be honest with me.” I hesitated another short moment but then the inner dam broke. “There is someone else my heart belongs to. And I would betray that love if I married Thor.” Frigga took a deep breath. “Who is it? Have you committed yourself to him already? Oh please tell me you haven´t.”

“No, my queen, I haven´t. Actually, he does not even know of my feelings for him. I have not yet dared to disclose my secret to him.” A sigh of relief followed. “Oh good, that´s good. Is it someone I know? Oh I am sure it is one of those goodly, swashbuckling soldiers, am I right? They turn every girl´s head, even the noblest ones´.”

“No, queen Frigga, it is not a soldier, but it is someone you know.” Frigga looked puzzled. “Someone very close to you. But I cannot fathom what revealing his identity would provoke.” Now Frigga´s expression turned worried. “It will not have any consequences anyway, my dear. You have to marry Thor; there is no way around it. So feel free to speak.” Awkwardly I kneaded my fingers, but the tormenting truth I had held back for so long wanted to quarry out or else I would have to keep silent forever and very likely die of a broken heart. My eyes went up to Frigga´s and in a toneless voice, I whispered: “It is Loki. I´m love with your other son, Loki.”

At first, queen Frigga held her breath, just until I grabbed her hand. “I´m distraught, Frigga, I don´t know what to do… I have loved Loki for so long and now I am to marry his brother! I have sensed that he liked me, always, but never hoped to see more in it… Tell me, has he ever mentioned me, in a way that went further than friendship?” My hands clung to hers and though she allowed my touch, she avoided my glimpse. “My child, everything I say would only complicate things. Your wedding is in three days, that´s too close to raise havoc such as this.”

“Please, be kind, my friendly queen, I have to know! It may have no consequence as you said, it may be selfish but I need to ease myself and confess. Even if my wedding to Thor is inevitable.” The gentle noblewoman´s discomfort was almost tangible but at last she sighed, and gave in, it seemed against her better judgement. “Loki values you highly and talks about you, not very much, but I know my son well and the way he acts when he is fond of something – or someone. I will not say any more than that.” Her testimony left me astonished and gleefully excited. Now I felt even more encouraged to see him, no matter what would happen in three days. I had to talk to him before I was his brother´s wife. “Can you arrange a meeting for us, tonight? I beg you, my queen, I must talk to Loki, just this once. “ Frigga came close, she lowered her voice, placed her soft hands on my shoulders, staring at me with a concerned look. “My dove, this once I will help you. But you must be very cautious and tell no one about it. And promise me this: no matter what Loki´s response is, you will marry Thor.”

Without fully comprehending, or rather choosing to deny the meaning and the severity of her words, I nodded at Frigga, my thoughts already far away, with my beloved Loki.

The night came and it was mild and starlit. Torches burned but lit the garden only sparsely, their spiked flames danced in the breeze and it smelled of dewy jasmine and pine. I returned to the castle garden and sat by a fountain that was in quite a walking distance from the palace but tucked away behind it and shielded from curious looks, where Frigga had told me to wait for her son. I was anxious to meet him again after such a long time. How would this conversation start and where would it end? Did Loki know about the upcoming wedding? How would he feel about it or about me? Moreover, if he had feelings for me, would he reveal them? Question over question accumulated in my head but before I could think of a thousand more, I heard slow steps approaching and branches softly rustling. There he was, the other prince. Loki came closer and I gasped at his beauty. It was as if I had forgotten how extraordinarily handsome he was, so tall and of a slim build, the black hair slicked back and those eyes, they glowed of the brightest green. His expression looked cautious though, expectant, just until he stood in front of me.

“Hello my dearest friend,“ he suddenly spoke, in his soft, most enchanting voice and his face lit up with delight. “Why must we meet in secrecy like plotters? Or do you have a new plan to take over the nine realms, like you did as little girl?” We chuckled for a moment but when my laugh expired I couldn´t help myself and rushed into his arms, embracing him tightly. “Oh Loki, how have I missed you…” The young man was obviously surprised by my storminess but lovingly closed his slender arms around me as soon as my head rested on his chest. I heard how fast his heart beat in crass contrast to how calm his face appeared. He pulled me close to him and I had the feeling that this was not the kind of embrace friends shared, even if they were reunited after a long time apart. “It is good to see you too, it truly is. But you are shaking! What is it little girl? What troubles you? Tell your old friend.” Oh, how his talk eased me. I gazed up into his lovely face, still in his arms, and started talking though I was terrified of what I had to disclose. “Loki, we must talk.” As much as I wanted to stay in his embrace, I still broke from it and sat down on the edge of the fountain. “Do you know that I am supposed to marry your brother, in only three days?” Loki´s face turned to stone and his body tensed. “I have heard rumours, yes” he began softly, “so it is true then.” He looked down to the floor, sighing. “It was not my choice, Loki, “ I continued, “it was Odin´s decision and no matter how much I cried and begged, he would not change his mind.” My tears started to roll down my flushed cheeks naturally and I wasn´t ashamed to show Loki how heavy my fate weighed on my heart. “But I don´t want to, no, I cannot, because I don´t love him. I love and want another man.” It was as if he began to surmise I could be talking about him. He came closer and suddenly kneeled down in front of me, gently taking my hand. My words rolled from my lips uncontrolledly. “I am unable to hide my feelings anymore, Loki.” Unsure, he tilt his head aside. “I don´t know why you came to me to unburden your heart, but tell me what you want to say, my sweet friend.” Loki was called mischievous and cunning, but I, who knew him better than many, knew, that he had a good, gentle heart and would comfort me, no matter what I would confess to him. I had to risk it all and tell him, at this very moment. “You, Loki. My heart belongs to you and did ever since I can remember.”

He sharply drew in a deep breath, looking at me in disbelief. “I want to be yours, not Thor´s. I dread the wedding and what is expected of me once I am his wife.”

With his tender fingers, Loki wiped a tear from my cheek and his expression turned soft as he looked into my eyes. His irises changed their colour between a fluid, dark gold and chatoyant emerald.

Then he took my face into both hands and came closer, just to stop until he was only a breath away.

“My love, if I had only known… I was so sure you always preferred Thor to me. You were ever alike in your spiritedness, while I was the silent observer, watching your playful banter. Thor used to brag to me about how he thought your were in love with him and that he would own you one day. And the jealousy nearly killed me.” His gaze intensified as he continued. “To know this day had finally come… it was almost impossible for me to bear.” Once more, I found myself lost in his eyes and held on to his hands that still framed my face. “Did you not once see my longing looks? Do you not remember all those rainy days we spent together, just the two of us, reading to each other or discussing? Have you not ever noticed once how I gently brushed your hand when you showed me something in your books or how I fled into your embrace when I was scared in the dark on our many adventures in the Asgardian forests?”

In a pause, I gazed at his opening mouth and carried on, whispering: “How much I wanted to be kissed by those soft, sweet-talking lips of yours?” Now Loki lost his reservations. He gently lay his lips on my mine, shyly almost, and closed his arms around me. His kiss left me oblivious of the world around us, feeling I was finally where I belonged. In his arms, by his side.

We broke from each other, too soon, but stayed close, cheek to cheek with eyes shut. “Fear not my love, I will think of a way for us to be together.” How much I wanted to believe him. What could he do to change his father´s mind? Nothing, I feared. While for me the only, but unlikely option was to run away with him, all I could reckon he could do was using his magic powers in some way, and he had a great many of them. Suddenly, a grin sparked in his beautiful face and he looked at me with a glance I knew too well from our childhood days. “A plan has started to form in my imagination… but you have to trust me, my sweetling. You do trust me, do you not?” Sceptically I nodded. I knew of his mischievous ways and how often they had gotten him into trouble. But then again, also how often he had managed to get away, how many times his sly tricks worked and his plans stayed uncrossed because of his cunning planning. “I trust you with my life, my prince,” I whispered, “though I cannot imagine how you will do what you promise to do.” His delicate fingers caressed over my face and came to rest under my chin. “You have to go through with the wedding; I see no other way about it. It is essential you keep up the appearances. Indulge in the festivities, drink, laugh, dance and rest assured you are not alone. Not one moment longer from now on.” His words, as sweet as they sounded, confused me, a fact he seemed to notice. “You know about my magical powers.” His tone was low and seductive now and for the first time he let his eyes wander over my body blatantly. “Let me give you a little taste of what I can do and let me take away some of your misgivings.” No answer was needed from my side and so he just took my hand and led me to a little nook not far from the fountain. A gasp was all I could utter when he suddenly pressed me against the cool wall and kissed me again, with more fire and lust than I expected, his hands firmly holding on to my waist while his tongue twisted deeply into my mouth. With arms around his neck, my fingers catching his soft raven locks, we breathed in our growing desire and sealed our pact with a kiss as torrid as the suns.


	2. 2

Numerous times in our childhood I had watched Loki work his magic, in ways as manifold as they were different. He enchanted a boar once and gave him the ability to run twice as fast as nature had made him able to, only to make it impossible for Thor to hunt the animal down and catch it. When we lay together some evenings and he read to me, he let the book float in the air above us not to have to hold the heavy, often leather-bound item and to have his hands free to take sips from his glass or to place himself in a comfortable position. Harmless little magic tricks were those back then; but what he attempted to do to me now was far from harmless - quite the opposite.

The night sky above us embedded us in a soft and safe darkness, sheltered us from prying eyes of guards, servants or other curious spectators and in his arms, feeling the heat in my body rise, I deemed myself, for once, in the right place. The circumstances however, were anything else than right; I was to be his brother´s wife, we had met in secret, whispered of schemes and ways to escape our fates and should we be overheard or witnessed by anyone our doom was surely spelled. How could we explain what we were doing? We weren´t talking anymore now, we stood there, half-hidden behind the fountain, arms wrapped tightly around each other, mouths adhered and the farther our kisses went, the closer our bodies came, the lesser our growing passion was to hide. Loki´s lips softly glided over neck and though my arousal had started to infect the whole of my body, tilting my head aside and closing my eyes, I could still manage to utter the question that burned on my mind. “What do you want to show me, give me a taste of as you said before?” A long, unavoidable sigh streamed out of my lips when I indulged in his tender yet so thrilling touch and his hands were pressing my hips closer to his own. “I know many of your tricks and I´ve seen a lot of your sorcery… so what is it Loki?” Before he answered, I felt his warm tongue trace the length of my throat, from my shoulder up to my ear, until he finally responded, whispering in the most seductive tone. “We may not forget that you are my brother’s betrothed, so I will not touch you, at least not with my bare hands.” Had he not already touched me and awoken my desire for him? He continued. “My pet, what I will show you now is far from anything you´ve ever seen me doing. I will give you…” his hands moved up to my face again to cup it not too gently, blue-green eyes fixed on mine, the lips slowly curving up to a promising smile, “just a meagre taste of what pleasures I can bring you, in every imaginable and unimaginable way.” His tone was distinct as was his posture while he pressed himself against me, our lips melting together for another ardent kiss. A last time he placed his mouth on mine and to me it seemed that the young boy Loki had disappeared, gone and been replaced by a new, adult, even more exciting version of him. I got lost in in the realization of this enticing change and gave in to his forceful kiss. There were no more thoughts of Thor or a wedding. It was just us and the pressing matter of how we could be together at last. Still even those thoughts were surpassed by our raging desire.

My lower lip still caught between his teeth, he suddenly smirked at me, then let go and took a step back to lean against a linden tree behind him. Still was I trying to catch my breath, my chest heaving heavily when I looked at him in surprise and confusion. “You think that felt good my dear?” Obviously, Loki wasn´t expecting an answer and I didn´t intend to give one. My flushed face and my trembling body were reliable signs of how taken, how ready I was to be his and answer enough.

“Then prepare yourself for my magic. Nevertheless, I suggest you sit down by the fountain. You might need something to hold on to.”

Almost had I taken his advice for a jest, but when he reached out his right hand towards me and a soft green band of light, a chain of jerking lightning left his palm and impinged on my skin, I gasped loudly and after a moment of processing this intense sensation, I rushed to the fountain´s edge to sit down. An unknown warmth spread within me, filling my every cell with even more lust for my prince. Loki smiled, softly but not without a certain smugness. “What do you say? Do you enjoy this sensation?” Another jolt of his power came from the young man´s hand and this time it forced my head back and my legs wide apart. A hot prickling wandered over my body, as if thousands of adroit fingers caressed over my naked skin, some soft, some scratching their nails in thin lines over me and I could do nothing more than moan. What a strange situation this was, so new though I knew about his abilities. I sat there, fully clothed in this public place but it felt like we were in a closed room together, secluded from the world and deeply engaged in intimate love play; he only stood there opposite me, watching my every move and reaction closely, conjuring a lust from my body I had never known I had in me, without even touching me.

The searching sensors of his gift roamed my body and touched and teased every curve and every dell of it, pulling my hair back to have me hold still; a pair of hands pinned my own hands to the cold and hard edge of the fountain, another pair held my legs opened wide, while yet another cupped and squeezed my breasts until my nipples stood painfully hard. My loins were ablaze with longing and I felt the wetness slowly trickle down my thighs in thin runlets. Finally, two hands found the dripping, throbbing centre of my lust and touched it with such a finesse I almost fainted. Second by second, their touch became more intense and concentrated on the areas I wanted them to touch so desperately. Two fingers slipped in me with ease and caused me to give a loud groan. “Loki, come here, please… I need to kiss you…” Whilst what felt like the most delicious, most skilful tongues started to prod and lick my swollen lust bud in lambent movements, surrounding it, circling it, covering and uncovering it with its little hood, the magic hands or feelers still forced me to hold still. I writhed under the unexpected pleasure but could not even look at my beloved who tortured me so deliciously. “Please, don´t make me beg!” Words were stressed and my pleas were honest, but Loki just chuckled. “But you´re begging already my sweetling.” How cruel of him to tantalize me like this when all I wanted was a kiss to feel the real him, not only his magical powers. The caressing hands became bolder, their touch massaged my every muscle and stretched my limbs, cemented me to the piece of architecture I sat on; the fingers inside me now thrust recklessly and I began to fathom an eventual idea what Loki´s cock must feel like inside me. “No you don´t my pet…” he certainly growled and there he was, in an instant sitting right beside me on the fountain and watching me with delight, but still not gracing me with his ever so wanted touch. “This here is nothing compared to what my cock will feel like, believe me.” 

He came closer, this teaser and let his warm moist tongue flicker over my opened lips, catching every moan with his hungry mouth. In the meantime, the tongues intensified their teasing and turned it into the termination to bring me to my climax, their slow, hard licks concentrating on the most sensitive underside of my swollen, twitching little knob while the fingers still rammed into my soft, wet inside. Shortly before I reached the point of no return, Loki´s lips found mine, finally and the last, fulfilling kiss accompanied my orgasm as I screamed my lust into his mouth. My whole body clenched and then loosened under the convulsions of this sensational rush, while my sweet prince kissed me and kissed me and didn´t let go.

A few heartbeats later, fingers splayed and Loki retracted the magic and all it had conjured. I feel into his arms, heart racing and limbs weakened from the intensity of sensation I had just experienced, holding on to him. “How do you feel my love?” His question was so full of love and honest concern. Still panting, one hand on his chest, I stammered out my answer. “Never have I felt anything as marvellous as this my prince.” His arms closing around me, I felt so protected though I knew our love was ill-starred. Only breaking the law and denying what were commanded by our king, Odin, fleeing the castle and being hunted or repudiated forever, was it caused by magic or not, would let us be together the way we wanted. Loki knew that as well as I did.

“Do not worry my princess,“ she softly whispered while he stroked over my hair, “I have a plan for us, one that will change not only our fate but also the realm´s.” Looking up to his beautiful face, I now became worried. I knew Loki was an excellent strategist and always thought his plans and schemes through but this here, it sounded dark and dangerous. “As I said before, go through with the wedding. I won´t leave your side, not one moment. As for what happens after it and how we can be together, I will let you know soon. I have forged an alliance with a powerful and mighty regent and he will help me set everything in motion. Soon I will be king and you my rightful queen.”


End file.
